


ArcAngel

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arc Family - Freeform, But It Gets Serious, F/F, Genderbended Jaune Arc, RomCom Elements Later, Rule 63, Slice of life in the beginning, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Eons ago, when the Brothers of Light and Dark created life, the Grimm, and Humanity, the Light Brother accidentally infused humanity with his positive energy, giving them abilities beyond humans, making them the true antithesis of the Grimm. But it has been hundreds of years since an Angel has graced Remnant. Would the world be prepared for the newest one?
Relationships: Juniper Arc/Vermilion Arc
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	1. Birth Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first real serious fic on the site, not a one off smut, or multichaptered smut piece. Hope you all like it! And just so you know, this first chapter has a pretty in depth description of childbirth. Its not perfect, for reasons, but just a warning!

_In the very beginning, two brothers existed on Remnant, filling it with both creation, and destruction. The older brother, God of Light, golden and muscular, with horns of a deer on his head, created water, plants, and wildlife during the day, while the younger brother, God of Darkness, lean, purple and slender, head adorned with horns of the ram, saw his brothers creations and became disgusted._

_In retaliation, he created drought, fire, and famine in an attempt to rid Remnant of its life. However, life was persistent and resilient, having a strong ability to endure even the worst hardships. This made the younger, more angry, God of Darkness to create the Creatures of Grimm, twisted versions of his older brother’s wildlife, designing them so they would have an innate desire to destroy anything and everything._

_Weary of feuding, and rightfully upset at his brother’s creation, the older God of Light proposed they make one final creation together; a masterpiece, something that both could be proud of making. The younger brother agreed, and working together, they created a creature capable of creation and destruction, of knowledge and of choice. These creatures were to become known as Humanity._

_However, what neither brother knew was that part of the Brother of Light’s power clung to them, allowing a very rare child to be born as the antithesis of the Grimm, a protector of Light and Life, wielding the Brother of Light’s powers, hovering with Wings of White and Gold. These rare beings would become known as Angels._

_**While the “Tale of Two Brothers” is widely seen as a myth, history has many accounts of Angels being seen and using their powers for the good of all, however sparingly they show up. -Bartholomew Oobleck, History Professor, Beacon Academy** _

The sun slowly rose over the hill, its warm light bathing the walled settlement of Doremy, lighting the many homes up in a warm orange glow. Birds began to sing as the air warmed lightly, the sun glinting off the snow, reflecting the first sunrise of the new year.

Inside the largest home, in the middle of the settlement, a family of nine began to rise for their morning, filling the house with chatter, laughter, and the smell of home cooking as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.

The sounds of stomping feet and a chorus of voices filled the morning air, laughter, chatter, and movement as seven girls moved into the dining room, where their parents were setting breakfast on the table.

The seven girls were very similar, yet entirely different. The eldest daughter was dressed in a bright red top and white shorts, showing off her well curved body. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail that flowed down to her mid back. Her name was Crimson Arc.

Following her was a younger girl, clad in an orange pajama set. She was just reaching her teens, her body beginning to go through the change from girl to young woman, her curves beginning to form. Her blonde hair was wild and free, but there was an order to the chaos. Her name was Saphron Arc.

Behind her was a slim ten year old, wearing a green top and shorts, a mischievous smile on her face. Her hair was flyaway and wild, unbrushed. This was Verde Arc, future adventurer, as she so often put it.

Next to her was a smaller girl with soft features, her bright blue eyes shadowed by large round glasses. Her long straight blonde hair fell to her shoulders, held in place by a light blue headband. Her name was Bleu Arc.

Following were two small blonde, identical to the last freckle, wearing dark purple tops and white shorts. The only way to tell them apart was the fact that they had side ponytails tied on opposite sides of their heads. These were Indaco and Injigo Arc.

Finally, the smallest of them, not older than five, walked in wearing a small violet nightgown, her wide blue eyes taking in her mother’s swollen belly with a look of wonder. Her name was Violette Arc.

“Mommy, when is our little sister going to be able to come out and play?” a small blonde girl wearing a light purple sleeping gown asked, looking at her mother’s bulging belly. She pouted hard as her mother laughed lightly, reaching out and stroking her hair.

“She’s due to come out any day now, Violette...but unfortunately, she’ll be too small to play with for a while.” The older woman chuckled at her daughter’s pout. “Oh, I’m not laughing at you, sweetie! It’s just...Indaco and Injigo asked me the exact same thing when you were days away from joining us!” She began to pile the smallest girl’s plate with a few pancakes and some bacon.

As the girls tucked into their breakfasts, the tallest woman, Juniper Arc, was blonde haired, blue eyed, fair skinned, surveyed her eating daughters with a smile on her face. Feeling a hand over her swollen belly, she turned to her husband and smiled softly at him.

Vermilion Arc was a bear of a man, over seven feet tall and solid muscle, but was the epitome of a ‘gentle giant’. He was one of Doremy’s best Huntsmen, and his family had been living there for three generations...and in fact been one of the founding families of the settlement and the reason that the walls had stood strong over a hundred years. He too had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the occasional scar on his body from fighting Grimm.

Her family had only been there since she was a child, but she had quickly fallen for the tall boy and it...well, one could call it a whirlwind romance, but the pair of them just...well, _clicked_ , like how you heard in those cheesy, smutty romances, like _Ninjas of Love_. It had led to them being wed by the age of seventeen, and their first daughter, the now sixteen year old Crimson, was born less than a year later.

And despite what older couples said, their sexual life hadn’t waned a bit, as shown by the seven wonderful children that they had, soon to be either. Feeling her unborn child kick inside her and against her father’s hand, she smiled softly, feeling almost overwhelmed. She didn’t know why. She had felt deeply with each of her babies as she carried them, but for some reason, she felt so much more with their newest child. Not like she _loved_ them more than the others...but like she could _feel_ the emotions of her baby. But that was crazy talk, right? She had never heard of that happening before…she was pulled out of her thoughts as her husband of seventeen years spoke.

“Come love, you and the little one need to eat, too…” Vermilion led his wife to the table and helped her sit down. She smiled, but as she sat down, she felt a sharp feeling and felt liquid gush into her pants, soaking through.

Hearing her, Vermilion turned from filling her plate up, only to see the crotch of her stretchy pajama pants darkly stained. “Oh...didn’t make it?” he asked, no condemnation in his voice. After all, the bladder was the baby’s first squeeze toy.

Licking her lips, Juniper slowly shook her head as she felt the familiar pangs and tension forming in her belly. “No, I think little Joan wants to come and see us all.” Crimson and Saphron’s eyes widened, as did her husband’s. The younger girls were just confused.

Vermilion was swift. “Crimson, Saphron, watch over your sisters; I’m going to lay your mother down and call the midwife.” leaning over, he gently scooped his wife up and tucked her against his chest, heading to their bedroom on the first floor.

Watching their dad carry their mom away, Violette looked at her oldest sisters in confusion. “What’s going on? Why did daddy take mommy away?”

Crimson fixed a smile on her face as she turned towards the youngest. “You know how you asked earlier when Joan was coming out to play? Well, Joan apparently heard you and decided it was time to come into the world to see us...granted, like mom said, she won’t be able to play yet.”

Verde, Bleu, Indaco, Injigo, and Violette gasped, each of them beginning to get animated. “Now, calm down girls! Mom is currently bringing her into the world. We have to keep calm for her because its stressful. So eat your breakfasts, girls, we don’t know how long it will take for Joan to join us. This trip to come to us is on her terms, not on ours.”

Juniper groaned as another contraction hit, a rough internal squeezing that came unexpectedly, rubbing her belly as her husband spoke on his scroll. “-have been about seven minutes apart for now. When can you be here?” she couldn’t help but smile at the worry on her husband’s face. He looked more frightened than she felt!

She paused, rubbing her belly. It _was_ slightly odd, usually she felt _much_ more unnerved about childbirth, the twins’ birth being a difficult one, and almost losing Violette. But she...she had a feeling about Joan’s birth. That everything would be okay.

“...okay, thanks, Adrianne.” Vermilion closed his scroll and turned. “She’ll be here within fifteen minutes, love.” he sighed, rubbing a hand through his short blonde hair, worry creasing his brow, remembering how difficult the last two pregnancies and births were on his wife.

Smiling softly, Juniper reached out and gently patted her massive bear of a husband on the arm, before slipping her hand into his and squeezing it, lacing her fingers through his loosely afterwards. “It will be okay, Vermilion…” seeing her husband’s look, she smiled, squeezing his hand again. “It _will_ be okay...something is telling me so...and don’t give me that look! You have your ‘Huntsman’s Instinct’, so let me have my ‘Mother’s Instinct’.” she chided lightly, giving her husband a smile.

Vermilion sighed, before smiling softly at his wife. “Okay, June...I’ll trust you.” he wouldn’t admit it, but he _was_ somewhat soothed by how calm his wife felt about this. With Violette she had been terrified that they would lose her. _He_ had been terrified that he would lose both. For her to be this calm was reassuring. “Do you need anything?” he asked, for lack of anything but waiting to do.

Juniper smiled at her husband, even as another contraction hit, her stomach and lower regions cramping, “It’s going to be okay, Vermilion...just watch. In a few hours, we’re going to have our eighth daughter to love and raise…” she knew that he _hated_ feeling useless, and always did during labor and childbirth.

Vermilion could only nod, trusting his wife’s words, and settled down next to her, knowing he could do nothing but wait until Adrianne Nox, the settlement’s head midwife, and the one who had delivered all of his daughters, arrived. Settling down in the chair next to the bed, he held his wife’s hand and allowed her to use it as a stress toy for when contractions hit.

Adrianne Nox liked to think herself a calm, sensible woman, but when hearing that an old friend’s wife was going into labor, when she had been _warned_ that this birth could be worse than the last ones, and the last birth was complicated enough that it almost cost the life of mother _and_ newborn, you could be forgiven for running through town as fast as possible carrying her medical bag.

“Fuck, shit, damn…” she growled out, her temper flaring. She knew, she _knew_ that this pregnancy was a bad idea, considering how traumatic the last two were on Juniper, but she knew better than to suggest abortion, even if she didn’t personally believe in it.

At least...in the beginning. It had been odd. Juniper’s pregnancy with the twins and Violette had been brutal, almost to the point of miscarriage a few times, but this one had been rather...calm? And she had noticed that Juniper had been getting _healthier_ during it. As she rushed through the streets to the Arc home, something niggled at the back of her mind, she just couldn’t remember what it was. _‘Ah, well.’_ she thought as she rushed down the street, seeing the Arc home not too far ahead, _‘Can’t be helped. It’ll come back_ _to me_ _if its that important.’_ she thought.

Shaking her head to clear it as she reached the Arc home, she opened the gate and entered, preparing to help an old friend bring new life into the world once more.

Vermilion looked up as he heard his second daughter call out. _“Dad! Doctor Nox is here!”_ he felt relief flood through him. He patted his wife’s hand and stood up, heading to the bedroom door and opening it to see the dark haired woman with eyes that matched her hair carrying a large medical bag with her. She looked frazzled. “How is Juniper?” she asked, forgoing the normal greetings and getting right to the point.

Far from being annoyed, Vermilion nodded, happy that her first thoughts were of his wife. “She’s doing surprisingly well, considering. Please come back. Thank you, Saphron, go back to your sisters for a bit. This is...going to be intense.” the blonde haired man winced as he remembered how painful it had been for Juniper during the birth of the twins and Violette. She had nearly broken his aura from squeezing so hard. But he never faulted her for it.

The pair entered the bedroom, to see Juniper leaning back and stroking her belly. Adrianne looked at her in slight shock, as she seemed to be in no apparent discomfort. Shaking herself, she moved forwards and set her bag on the bed. “How are you feeling, Juniper? On a scale of one through ten, how bad is the pain?” she asked, removing tools from her bag and placing them on a tray that she brought.

Rubbing her belly, feeling her baby moving inside it, gently kicking, Juniper hummed. “Very mild, actually. Two at the worst. It feels like my period, honestly.” she blinked, knowing that wasn’t normal. But she knew Joan was alright, after all, her baby girl was practically _dancing_ in there! “Nothing’s wrong...she’s very eager to come out it seems!” she laughed a bit, before wincing as another powerful contraction hit her.

Adrianne’s brow furrowed. That...was odd. Again, that feeling from earlier, like she was forgetting something _extremely_ important, hit her. Shaking her head, she smiled at her old friend (after taking care of six births and being the primary care doctor for seven girls, it only made sense to be an ‘Aunt’ to the kids) and held up her speculum, warming it on her palm. “You know the routine, June...I need to see how far you’re dilated.”

Juniper nodded, pulling her blanket off, revealing her naked lower half, having taken off her soaked panties and pajama bottoms. Raising her legs up, she spread them wide, revealing her core to her husband and midwife.

She couldn’t help but giggle as her husband glanced away. Really, he had been there and done practically everything there was to do with her womanly core, but he still blushed when she did things like these!

Ignoring the moment between husband and wife, Adrianne pulled on some gloves and gently spread apart Juniper’s lips, inserting the speculum and twisting it, using a small light to peer in at her cervix. Her eyes widened. “That can’t be right…you’re already nine centimeters...” she looked up at the pair. “How long again have you said its been since labor started?”

Juniper blinked, while Vermilion answered automatically. “Less than a half hour. I carried her here and immediately called you.” he replied, before both froze, realizing how _odd_ that was. Adrianne nodded, her dark hair fluttering. “This...is an exceptionally odd birth, but I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth over how easy it’s being, considering the last two pregnancies you have experienced.”

Both winced, but understood where their friend was coming from. “But she’s already nine centimeters? So this should hopefully be over for her soon?” Vermilion asked. Adrianne shrugged. “Honestly? It’s mainly up to the little one. If she wants to work with us, it will be quick. If she’s like the twins...let’s not think about how long we could be here.”

Juniper shuddered at the sixteen hour labor she had endured with the twins. It had been one of the most uncomfortable experiences she had ever had. She worried her lip as she felt some more kicks in her belly, before gasping as another, harder contraction hit.

Adrianne immediately sprung into action, readying to help bring new life into the world.

Outside in the living room, Crimson and Saphron were quietly talking, seeing as all their sisters were kept amused by the television (Verde), a book (Bleu), scroll games (Indaco and Injigo), or napping (Violette).

“Do you think mom is going to be okay? I...I remember Violette’s birth…” Saphron murmured, glancing at her younger sisters out of the corner of her eyes, shivering as she remembered how close they had come to losing not only their mom, but _Violette_ , before they even knew her. She didn’t want to go through that fear again.

Crimson pat her younger sister on the shoulder. “I know, Saphron. Believe me, I know.” she had been the one to keep the house in running order when their father spent most of his time at the hospital with mom and Violette when he wasn’t working. She didn’t blame him, he made sure to call every couple hours and make sure they were checked up on by neighbors.

“But, mom didn’t seem to be in much pain this time...in fact, besides the water breaking, she didn’t really show symptoms?” Crimson was confused, but she had a feeling that things would be okay in the end. “So I think she and Joan will be okay. We’ll have another sister soon enough.”

Saphron pulled her legs up and tucked them into her chest. “I hope so...I don’t want to see mom or our new sister hurt…”

Crimson hugged her younger sister, unable to say anything since she didn’t want to make an empty promise.

“Okay, on three I want you to push, Juniper! One...Two... _Three!”_ Adrianne could see the baby’s head crowing, almost ready to pop out.

“ _Hmmphhhnnnnneaaaahhhhgghhhh!”_ Juniper groaned, face flushed as her husband cradled her in his arms, allowing her to squeeze his hands tightly as she arched, eyes rolling back as she felt more than heard a loud _**‘POP’**_ as her newest baby’s head exited the birth canal.

Loud cries, _healthy_ cries, filled the air as she felt her baby squirm further inside her body (and wasn’t _that_ the most peculiar feeling…), working their way out, making her sob with relief, remembering how Violette hadn’t been breathing when she had come out. Thankfully they had been able to get her breathing, but it had taken almost a month before the doctors felt safe enough to let her come home.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she pushed one final time with a cry, gasping and collapsing into her husband’s grasp, sobbing happily as her newborn’s cries filled the room. “You were right, love...she’s perfectly healthy…” Vermilion murmured, glancing at Adrianne for confirmation. His heart sunk when he saw her starting, wide-eyed and open mouthed at their newborn. “What’s wrong?”

Adrianne shook herself, mentally kicking herself for not recognizing the signs and symptoms, ones _every_ healer was taught during their training. _‘How did I forget this?! What kind of healer am I??’_ she asked herself, furious that she had forgotten something so _basic_.

The baby she held in her hands was something that hadn’t been seen in several hundred years. She looked like a perfectly normal baby, bar the _golden wings_ attached to her back and wrapped around her body.

The newest member of the Arc family was an _Angel_. The first in at least three hundred years, going back to the war between human and faunus. But, panic filled her. This girl was as good as her _niece_ , likely another _goddaughter_ , but they would have to hide her, hide what she was.

After all, Angels were symbols of greatness, but also of immense change and upcoming strife. And once it was known that a new Angel was born...people would come to seek her out. Some friendly and willing to help, but most wanting to take the precious little Angel while it was vulnerable and twist her, bend her, break her until she used her powers for their benefit and no one else. It had happened before, after all.

Hearing Vermilion’s worried voice, she shook her head. “No, nothing’s wrong, Vermilion...as a matter of fact, there’s quite a bit wonderful...look.” carefully cleaning the squalling newborn off, she quickly cut and tied the umbilical cord, before raising the baby up to the parent’s sight levels.

Both Vermilion and Juniper stared in awe as Adrianne handed them their winged baby. Juniper wept as she cradled her sniffling newborn in her arms. She knew the legends. She knew that Angels were powerful, that their magic (the one being known to have it naturally, all others were just legends) was highly valued and sought after...they could change the world, and everyone wanted that ability. And they would stop at nothing to get it. She swore, there and then, that no one would hurt this precious angel she and her husband had brought into the world.

Vermilion knew. His family had had stories passed down generation to generation. Of Angels, and how one had been born in the family centuries prior. It seemed that history repeated itself, as she was the second to be born into the Arc family. Seeing the bright innocent blue eyes staring up at him and his wife, those tiny little wings flapping, he knew he would do anything to protect her, just like his other daughters. He would see to it that she could protect herself in this cruel world.

The seven daughters of the Arc family all looked up as they heard footsteps coming their way, each standing as one as they saw their doctor walking out with a smile on her face. “You’re able to see your parents and new little sister now.”

Indaco, Injigo, and Violette jumped up, bouncing on their heels, eager to meet their new little sister. “Now, girls, be calm...Mom needs her rest after that ordeal...and if our new little sister is asleep, we don’t want to wake _her_ , either!” Crimson said with an indulgent smile, although she too was very eager to see her newest sibling, and see how her mother was feeling after that.

Carefully, the sisters filed into the bedroom to see their mother looking up at them sleepily, while holding a gold blanket holding a small baby. “Hey, girls...meet your baby sister, Joan Arc.”

As the family circled the bed, or climbed on, in the cases of the twins and Violette, and stared in awe at their newest member of the family, Juniper, Adrianne, and Vermilion shared looks. They knew that this was the start of a new chapter-not only for the Arc family, but a new chapter in history itself. Only time would tell if it was a good or bad chapter.


	2. Protecting An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first few days after Joan's birth, and already, a circle is forming to protect the vulnerable Angel.

It was a great shock to the Arc Family that their newest member was an Angel, a quasi-mythical being that was the complete antithesis of the Creatures of Grimm. As it was, Vermilion, Juniper, and Adrianne were running interference, playing off that both Juniper and the newborn Joan were healthy, but needing rest and to be unbothered so no one came and found out the secret until they found a reliable way to hide their newborn’s wings...or the little Angel managed to pull them in.

As it was, they had to hide the youngest of the family’s status from Indaco, Injigo, and Violette, since they were very excitable and might accidentally let their sister’s uniqueness slip when talking about her. Bless them, they were a little too young yet to truly understand about how Angels could be hunted down and abused for their powers.

Crimson, Saphron, Verde, and Bleu knew and understood, and as such were involved in ‘Angel Wrangling’...not that there was much actual work involved. Her species was rather ironic, as Joan _was_ an Angel. She only ever cried when she was hungry or needed a diaper change, usually just content to be cuddled in the arms of whomever was holding her.

~x~x~

Vermilion sighed as he looked through the books Adrianne had lent him. They didn’t say anywhere near as much as he liked. They had the basic powers that she would gain: Flight, Immunity to Human and Faunus Illnesses, Photokinesis, Healing...but not only did it not say _when_ these powers would emerge (he was already having nightmares of a flying baby that would be captured and taken away from the family), and worse, there was mention of powers that each angel had that were completely unique to any other, so the ones mentioned in the book were likely useless.

But that didn’t stop him from taking extensive notes to make sure that he, that _Joan_ , would have the information at her fingertips as she grew up. He wouldn’t allow her to go through childhood wondering why or how she had these abilities if he could help it.

He also refused to let her go through life without knowing the dangers of her power. Not only were the more significant powers draining, leading to to exhaustion if not used carefully, but in several cases they could _kill_ the Angel in question if misused. Beyond that, there had been instances of families killed and the Angels taken and broken, making their golden wings turn pitch black as they were broken and forced to use their powers for the selfish whims of others.

Fire burned within him at the thought of his baby being put through that, the bright light in her eyes reduced to a dead flicker of what it was. “I promise, my daughter…” he vowed, “I will do everything possible to ensure you live your life without fear...and only _you_ will decide what your destiny is…”

~x~x~

“ _Waaaahhhh!”_ Juniper jolted out of her doze as she turned to see her baby squirming in her bassinet next to her. Gently leaning over and gathering her baby in her arms, a quick cursory sniff told her that it wasn’t a diaper change, so she gently cradled her daughter in the nook of her arm and rocked her gently. “What’s the matter, sweetie? Let’s try some food…”

Carefully shifting, Juniper opened her robe, revealing one of her heavy breasts and gently twisting her daughter so her lips brushed against her nipple. She released a small laugh as her baby immediately latched on and began nursing, quieting down as she nuzzled closer, her little chubby cheeks moving as she pulled milk into her mouth and devoured it hungrily. “You can slow down, baby girl...mommy’s not going to run away, and she’s not going to run out of milk anytime soon…” she cooed, gently stroking her baby’s head, amazed at how she had so much hair already. They could already pull it into a tiny ponytail on top of her head. But the strands were just as golden as the tiny feathers that were attached to the wings on her back.

“I promise, baby girl...we won’t let anything bad happen to you…” Juniper murmured, gently rocking her baby and slowly beginning to sing, a soft tune that her own mother had sang to her, and her mother before that.

“ _Hush little child,_

_wipe your tears away,_

_you’re safe in my arms,_

_in the moonlit night~”_

She could see her baby’s blue eyes (like the rest of the families, but somehow brighter and even more pure) focusing on her, even as she suckled, making Juniper tear up, this precious little life meant so much, not just to her, her husband, and her daughters, but to Humanity as a whole. “I promise, Joan. For whatever reason you were given to us, we will help you…”

~x~x~

Adrianne Nox never really thought of herself of someone who would do greatness. She was a mere pediatrician and midwife, living in a settlement outside Kingdom walls and ruled by itself. She had honestly thought she would go through her life pretty normally, help mothers give birth to their newborns, and care for those same newborns until she either retired or death took her.

She never expected to help a mother in this settlement give birth to an _Angel_.

Despite preferring healing, she was no slouch when it came to History, either. She knew that Angels were only born when there was an upcoming period of intense change in the world. She also knew that they were gifted with incredible talents and abilities, to help protect humanity from the Grimm.

But she also knew that they needed to be protected in their formative years. While they _could_ instinctively use their powers to defend themselves, that could disable them when they got older. They were _extremely_ vulnerable until the age of five or so. It would be difficult, but they would protect her, until she could protect herself. It would be easier than normal, since she was not only the one who helped birth her, but also the Pediatrician for the Arc Family, it would be pitifully easy to modify her charts to hide what she really was. She wouldn’t let the world’s newest Angel be captured and Fall, she swore on everything she was. “I swear, little one, nothing will harm you if I can stop it...”

~x~x~

The Arc Sisters were worried for their youngest sibling. All of them that were in the know, Crimson, aged seventeen, Saphron, aged fourteen, Verde, aged thirteen, and Bleu, aged twelve, sat in Crimson’s bedroom, books surrounding them. Every reference of Angels they could scrounge up from their family library. They knew that their newest sister was something special, and why Injigo and Indaco, seven years old, and Violette, a mere five, weren’t told.

The Twins weren’t exactly discreet, after all, and it was hard for a five year old to have _any_ ability to keep a secret. They loved their little sisters dearly, but all of them knew that Joan was helpless right now. It was up to the family as a whole to defend her.

So the four were pouring over every tome they had lifted, marking down everything interesting they found, every bit of potentially useful information that they could use to help Joan understand her own roots, in a way.

Crimson was the eldest of the Arc Daughters, and even though she wasn’t a Huntress proper, she was trained by their father in the case of Grimm attacks breaching the walls. It hadn’t happened since before she was born, but it never hurt to make sure to be prepared. _‘_ _I swear, Joan...I will protect you and help you learn what you need…’_ she vowed.

Saphron was simultaneously amazed and worried for her baby sister. She had always loved to read those histories, hoping to write something as wonderful as she had read. The stories of Angelic help in the world filled her with hope for the future, and part of her wanted to make sure that her sister’s stories were recorded for the future to help others. _‘I promise, baby sister...I will make sure that everything is written perfectly, so no one can_ _try and cast shadows on your actions…’_ she promised.

Verde Arc liked to think herself an adventurer, and had shamefully been jealous for a few moments at the fact that her baby sister would have far many more than she could, until she realized what dangers she would be facing. Grimm would be, surprisingly enough, the _least_ problematic thing she would face her entire life. The largest problem would be humans and faunus, surprisingly enough. For every Angel that helped bring about peace, there was at least _two_ of them that had been forced to use their powers for selfish reasons, by selfish people, breaking them and making them shadows of themselves. She couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , allow that to happen to her newest sister. She would make sure she learned all the tricks that she had learned, from rock climbing to knot tying! _‘Don’t worry, Joan, big sis Verde will watch over you!’_

Bleu Arc knew she wasn’t a fighter. She had never had the instinct for it, nor the stomach. But what she _did_ have was her mind. She was considered arguably the most intelligent of the children, having been drawing prototypes and blueprints as long as she could remember. She adjusted her glasses as her keen eyes roamed the pages of the books around her, not reading the words, but instead looking over the pictures of the angels within them. What they were wearing, what they were wielding, what they were fighting, her mind already coming up with plans on what to design for Joan as she grew older and into the warrior that the world would no doubt make her. _‘I may not be a fighter like daddy or Crimson,_ _but I can help you with my brain! I promise, Joan!’_ she swore that her sister would have the best equipment ever!

~x~x~

The seven each continued their different plans as the four youngest of the Arc family rested, all of them working together, albeit in different ways, to ensure the future of the newest member of the family. They all vowed that she would only have to follow her own heart, not anyone’s desires but her own.


	3. An Angel's Childhood, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is finally able to leave the Arc home, and meets a pair of sisters.

Several months had passed since Joan Arc had been born, and while it had been somewhat difficult to keep the small Angel from being recognized for what she was, Juniper and Vermilion realized that keeping others from seeing her would only bring about more suspicion than they wanted.

So, Juniper finally started taking little Joan on walks with others, like her friend Fran Scarlatina, a dark skinned and white haired bunny faunus who also had her babies, rabbit faunus just like her named Rumi, tanned skin like her mother with white ears, and Velvet, paler skin to match her father with brown ears that matched her hair, a little over two years ago for Rumi and one year for Velvet. The pair of old friends often were seen walking their daughters through town in their strollers, the three bundled up babies looking at everything with an intense interest only newborns and small children could have.

“Your little Joan is such an _angel_! I’m almost jealous. I love little Rumi, don’t get me wrong, but she screams all hours of the night!” Fran laughed, her long ears twitching as she leaned down and poked her squirming daughter on her nose, making her tiny face scrunch up and her own white rabbit ears flop back and forth.

“ _Ha, ha…”_ Juniper laughed nervously, internally sweating as Fran nailed it _directly_ on the head without meaning to, even if it was a joke. Joan giggled and waved her chubby little arms, making her smile down at her child. “Joan is such a good girl, you are right about that...I can’t deny that.”

Fran smirked at her friend. “What secrets aren’t you telling me? There’s no way she’s that good all the time~” she teased. Juniper chuckled. “Actually, she really is. She hardly ever cries unless she’s hungry or wants a diaper change…”

A whining sound brought both of their attentions to their babies, seeing Rumi reaching her chubby little arms out towards Joan, her face screwed up in determination. Seeing it, Joan reached out with a gummy smile, managing to grasp the larger hand with surprising dexterity.

Both mothers cooed, pulling out their scrolls and taking pictures as both babies giggled and babbled to one another, with Velvet looking at both curiously and occasionally joining in the ‘conversation’. “So adorable…” Fran cooed, getting an eager nod from Juniper as Velvet reached out her own hand timidly and held onto Joan’s free hand quietly, just content to be there.

After a short while, the mothers decided to continue on, after all, it was soon to be the babies nap time, so, despite whines of discontent, they bundled their daughters up and made their way back towards their homes.

As they made their way through the streets Rumi began to whine, which Fran knew was the precursor to a meltdown due to being overtired, and even Velvet’s ears were droopy from tiredness. “Hold on, sweeties, we’ll be home shortly…” she soothed, hoping they would last the thirty minutes it would take to get them home, inside, and ready for bed.

Juniper made a snap decision, but one that she couldn’t regret; Fran was one of her oldest friends. “Come on in, the girls can nap together and you can take them home when they wake up.” she said softly.

Fran smiled gratefully. “Thank you! It’s so terrible when Rumi gets fussy!” she reached down and rubbed the base of her older daughters ears, the white haired babe huffing and shaking her head, ears twitching in an attempt to knock her mother’s fingers away.

The two women and three babies entered the Arc home, they were met with Saphron. “Hi mom! Hi, Mrs. Scarlatina! How was your walk? And how are you three adorable little ones~?” she cooed, crouching down and gently stroking the babies’ cheeks with her fingers, making the three giggle and squirm.

“Our walk was nice, Saphron, thank you.” Juniper smiled, “The little ones need to be put down for a nap, though. They got tired.” as if understanding, Joan punctuated her mothers words with a loud yawn, the sound bringing amused smiles from the older ones in the room. “Okay, Joanie, we’ll settle you down for your nap.”

Gently unstrapping the three babies from their strollers, Juniper picked up Joan, and Fran both Velvet and Rumi, the pair carrying them through the house to Joan’s room.

Despite how relaxed she appeared on the outside, Juniper was nervous like one couldn’t believe. Joan had seemed to subconsciously learn pulling her wings in, which is why Juniper felt comfortable taking Joan out into the town. But there was always the risk that they could pop out at any time...she shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to be afraid. If it happened, it happened. She would just make sure that only she went in to the babies form their naps, That way she could coax Joan into retracting them...and well, it wasn’t like a girl who was still learning to talk and a one year old would tell anyone...and if they did, who would believe them?

Entering Joan’s bedroom, she gently removed Joan’s overcoat and pants, revealing her little Pumpkin Pete onesie. Bringing her daughter up, she pressed a kiss to her little angel’s brow and placed her into the crib, turning to see Fran having her sleepy daughters in their own onesies, a red and white one with a crescent moon on it for Rumi, and a brown one with orange carrots all over them for Velvet.

Handing Velvet to Juniper, both mother’s settled the sisters on either side of Joan, and both cooed as the rabbit siblings immediately turned and cuddled against Joan, their bunny ears twitching as all three slowly started to fell asleep.

Taking several pictures, the mothers giggled to each other and silently left the room, allowing their daughters to sleep.

As the door shut, the three snuggled into one another, their eyes closing as both Rumi and Velvet wrapped their arms around Joan and cuddling her close, burying their noses in her hair and neck respectively.

Baby Joan blinked several times, smiling, before she too closed her eyes and drifted into the land of dreams.

**Omake: The Troubles Of Raising An Angel, Part 1: Natural Night Light**

Shutting down the house for the night, Juniper hummed as she checked on each of her daughters before going to bed herself. All her oldest were winding down, going through bedtime rituals, and her younger daughters were asleep. She just had Joan to check.

Reaching her bedroom, Juniper blinked as she saw a gentle light underneath the door of Joan’s room. She sighed. Obviously one of the girls had left the light on when they had been in there earlier. She hoped Joan wasn’t energetic…

Opening the door, Juniper stopped. She blinked once, twice, three times, trying to understand what she was seeing before her.

Sleeping soundly on her little mattress in her crib was Joan. That wasn’t the odd thing, what was odd was she was _glowing_. Not brightly, but enough to fill the room with a gentle light.

Moving swiftly but silently, Juniper crossed the room and shut the curtains, ensuring no one could see this, before turning and staring at her baby in awe.

Shaking her head and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “Well, at least we won’t have to ever buy a night light…” she mused.


End file.
